general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Damon (Rot and Rise)
"Are you still dreaming about Eileen? It's starting to worry me. You didn't even know her well" 'Glen Damon '''is a major character in Rot and Rise. He is an overly-nervous and often under-appreciated Science teacher. He lacks social skills, and sometimes suffers of selective mutism towards certain people. As a middle-aged man, he has wise comments and advice to tell. Pre-Apocalypse Glen used to teach Science and physics at Riverbank High. He wasn't too comfortable around his students, as he thought they would try to speak to him. He tends to hyperventilate and faint whenever he faces strong situations that require too much interactions and actions. Post-Apocalypse When the principal calls the staff and students outside, he tries to go inside his office to find a paper he forgot. When he comes back, he sees the gory scene in front of him and passes out quickly, next to the front door. Alice tries to revive him by pushing onto his chest and telling him to breathe. From a distance, a woman stares at the tragic scene that goes on in the front door. Finally, the woman runs back to the door and drags him into a classroom nearby. Alice follows, and closes the door behind her to keep the danger outside. Two weeks later, he is startled by Alice's recurring nightmares, and asks her if she is still shocked by Eileen's demise. She says she is, and that the nightmares have been going every night since the incident. He then stands up and looks over to the window, where he starts to think of how everything has changed, and it would not be possible to see anyone he's met before, apart from Alice. The alarm system they installed a few days ago rings, indicating that there is someone in the doorstep. Alice opens the door and sees a couple; composed by one shaggy, middle-aged man named Rob and a Hispanic woman named Juana. A few nights later, Juana and Rob drag Glen off the desk he is sleeping on and steal his clothes. When Alice notices the couple outside the classroom, she asks what they are doing. They hide his body next to some lockers, and after discussing with Alice, they proceed to torture him and steal his possesions. Rob then opens his head in half with his trusty axe, and throws him towards the courtyard so the corpses feast on him. Death Killed By *Juana *Rob At night, the new couple drag him away from the classroom, steal his possesions and start to torture and maul him. First, Juana hits him in the jaw, making his lip bleed and chipping a few teeth. She begins to kick him in the waist, as Rob slashes his head open with his axe. When they finish, they throw his body towards the courtyard outside, where the corpses eat what's left of him. Killed Victims None. Appearances Volume 1: A Whole New World *Issue 1: Watch It Burn *Issue 2: When Bonds Break *Issue 3: A Few Good Men *Issue 4: Dead Weight (''Death) Category:Juan Category:Rot and Rise Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Rot and Rise Characters Category:Characters with Perfect Attendance